helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitahara Sayaka
Kitahara Sayaka (北原沙弥香) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined the project in 2004 as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and was a member of the Hello! Project trio, MilkyWay, She is currently a soloist. She finished her egg training in March 2011. Biography 2004 - 2005 Kitahara Sayaka joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside thirty-two other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment, as such Kitahara recieved free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. The only work Kitahara would get for some time was performing as backing dancers during the Hello! Project concerts. 2006 In 2006 Kitahara recieved a part in the musical Edo kara chakushin?! ~Time slip to kengai~ as well as recording the Nissen Hikosen Project 2006 campaign song "Sora ga aru" with three other Egg members. 2007 All of the members of Hello! Pro Egg officially debuted in concert in the Shinjin Kouen concert series. As of November 23, 2007 she was noted as the tallest member of Hello! Pro Egg, although there is no accurate information regarding her height. 2008 In 2008 it was announced that Kitahara would be joining fellow H!P Egg member Kikkawa Yuu and Morning Musume member Kusumi Koharu to form a new unit, MilkyWay. Kitahara was the voice of a character in the anime, Kirarin Revolution, as was Kikkawa and Kusumi. The unit was a unit inside the anime and the real life unit sang songs for the opening and ending sequences of the anime. On April 30, 2008 MilkyWay released their debut single, "Anataboshi". The single peaked at #3 on the Oricon charts, quite an achievement. On October 29, 2008 MilkyWay released their second single, "Tan!Tan!Taan!" which achieved a ranking of #8, not as goods as their last single but still reasonable. 2011 In March, she finished her Hello! Project Egg Training. It was later announced that she will release a single, set to be released on June 22nd, titled "Yappa Seishun". It will be the ending theme song for Inazuma Eleven Go! and will feature Yoshizawa Hitomi in the PV. On 9th September, she announces second single "Kanari Junjou". Singles #2011.06.22 Yappa Seishun (やっぱ青春) #2011.11.09 Kanari Junjou (かなり 純情) #2012.02.08 Hajike-Yo!! Profile *'Name:' Kitahara Sayaka (北原さやか) *'Nicknames:' Saaya (さぁや)(Official); Saya, Sayasaya (given by self); Sayasama (by fans) *'Birthday:' 11/29/1993 *'Height:' 162 cm *'Birthplace:' Saitama Prefecture *'Blood Type:' A *'Hobbies:' Cooking, singing, collecting hand towels *'Special Skill:' Tennis *'Likes:' * Food: Sweets * Colour: Stong Pink *'Dislikes:' * Food: Pork, Spicy Food *'Current Boom:' Rhinestone *'Pets:' Hamster; Hamuchan and two cats; Nyanta and Kokochan *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2004–2011) **MilkyWay (2008–2009) Trivia *She shares the same last name with Kitahara Rie from AKB48. *She was once the tallest H!P Egg. *Her popularity rose after "Milky Way". *Sorano Aoi is her second time voice-acting. *Coincidentally, Yoshizawa Hitomi was almost named Sayaka, just like her. External links * Hello! Project -Official Site- * Hello! Project MilkyWay Profile * Hello! Pro Egg Fansite Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Soloist Category:Kirarin Revolution Category:MilkyWay Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Saitama Category:November Births